Nick and Jess are still in Love
by ParisLove9
Summary: Nick Loves Jess, But does she still love him? Their awkwardness might make it hard to find out


Nick and Jess fan fiction by Jordan (prettylittlepug)

Please enjoy

 _Chapter one: Tell her_

 _"Her name is Jessica, She lives in the same loft as me, her room is across the hall from mine... I love her" Nick said, those last three words he whispered though._

 _" I can't even remember a time when I didn't feel this way, the second I saw her, I knew..."_

 _Tran said nothing, like always._

 _" you know what you're right, I need to tell her, I have to tell her... But what if she doesn't feel the same way anymore?" Nick seemed very nervous " what then?"_

 _Tran stared at him, then smiled._

 _" you always know what to say" Nick laughed " I'll tell her tonight"_

 _chapter two: Moon walk_

 _Jess was sitting on her bed, grading papers, when she heard a knock, it was very slight but she heard it. she walked over and opened the door._

 _"hey Nick, what's up?" she said, in her usual perky manner,_

 _"..." Nick seemed flustered, he didn't know what to say, he stared at her up and down, from her black shiny flats to her polka dot black and white dress, to her thick rimmed glasses._

 _"you ok?" she smiled at him,_

 _"..." he moon walked away, into his room._

 _She closed the door, she was very confused._

 _Chapter three: Coffee_

 _The next morning, Jess was making coffee, when Nick came in the room. She looked over at him,_

 _" hey Nick" she exclaimed "want some coffee?"_

 _"umm... sure" he mumbled._

 _She handed him a mug of coffee then sat down at the island, and sipped from her mug. he joined her._

 _"Jess" Nick said "last night"_

 _She interrupted him, "Nick I'm used to you being a little weird and moon walking away, I mean you did it a lot after we had our first kiss"_

 _He drifted off, thinking about that kiss, wishing he could recreate it and just kiss her again._

 _"nick?" she looked up at him, with those big blue eyes of hers._

 _"umm.. I miss you" he whispered_

 _"Miss me?" she questioned "we're in the same room"_

 _"Never mind" he quickly grumbled and ran off to his room._

 _Chapter four: Cece_

 _Later that day, jess was sitting on the couch, wondering what was wrong with Nick._

 _Nick was in his room, where he had been all day, since he almost told her how he felt before in the kitchen._

 _"Cece?" Jess asked, even though she knew it was Cece " Nick told me he missed me"_

 _"why, has he been on a trip or something?"_

 _" No, we were just sitting in the kitchen, when he said it and then ran off"_

 _" boys are so weird" Cece laughed, she already knew what was going on. "have you guys talked since?"_

 _"no, he's in his room"_

 _" Go to him" Cece said "tell him what you told me three weeks ago"_

 _"WHAT? NO WAY!" Jess yelled "what I told you, Nick should never know, it would ruin our friendship"_

 _"I'm positive, he would rather have exactly what you want"_

 _That conversation continued for awhile, until Cece convinced Jess, That she had to tell Nick how she felt._

 _Chapter Five: Magic_

 _Nick opened his door, Jess was standing there, her eyes so wide it was a little unusual even for her._

 _"you ok?" Nick smiled a crooked little smile_

 _" Nick, I think about that kiss a lot" Jess exclaimed, so loud the neighbors most likely heard her._

 _"woe, calm down Jess" Nick laughed " what kiss?"_

 _" two years ago.. you and me, this very hallway" Jess smiled_

 _"..." Nick was shocked_

 _"It was the best kiss I've ever had, it was magic" She looked down._

 _jess didn't have to say anymore, not to Nick. He lifted her head up, and looked her in the eyes. He pulled her as close as he could, their noses touched, She could feel his breath on her face, and his eyes looking into hers so deeply she never wanted this to end. their lips interlocked, she lifted her hands so she was touching his cheeks, she could feel his stubble on her palms, he had his hands on her hips, he never thought they would be there again. Nick slowly walked backwards into his room, still kissing Jess, She Hit her foot against the door, closing it behind them._


End file.
